


Labels

by mymanlovespigsUWU



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: 3/4 angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Love Circle, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Ooops sorry someone will definitely die so kill me now, Someone will die but it depends on my readers, This story is very complicated, bestfriends turned lovers, i warned you, slight fluff or you choose, wink wink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymanlovespigsUWU/pseuds/mymanlovespigsUWU
Summary: Zhengting loves him too much it slowly kills him inside. Xukun loves him like no one ever did. Ziyi loves him as if he breathes only for him. Yanjun loves him because he loves him. Zhangjing loves him as much as he hates him.Love indeed is complicated.





	1. Is he the one?

 

 

**3 YEARS AGO**

 

 

_“I love you”_

_“I love you, too.”_

_“Then why are you leaving me?”_

_“I love you. But right now, it’s not enough to make me stay”_

_“What… what should I do to make you stay?”_

_“Nothing. I made up my mind. You need this. I need this. We need this_

_“Then should I wait for you?”_

_“I… I actually don’t know if you should”_

 

 

**PRESENT**

 

 

“Zheng-Ge?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You okay?”

 

“Ahuh”

 

“Liar”

 

Zhengting pinches Justin’s cheeks making the boy pout and whine. A series of “I’m not a child! Stop treating me like one”, “You murdered my precious cheeks again!” and “I hate you for real!” emerges from the kid’s mouth not really meaning all of it and he knows that his zhenting-ge knows that too.

 

“Let’s go to the new café down south? I heard that they make really yummy lava almond cakes and….”

 

The older boy just flashes a smile at the younger until he could no longer hear the words that he’s saying. The words slowly fade into oblivion and everything that surrounds them turned into speckle of dusts. It’s always been like this. For the past three years. He’s mind would always wander somewhere.. somewhere near the memories of the past.

 

His phone vibrates inside his pocket. He fishes it out and read the message he received. Zhengting’s mouth quirks up noting too the gentle breeze that passes by them. He taps Justin to stop him from talking further and beckons the boy to follow him.

 

“Dad’s finally here, Mom?” Justin asks jokingly.

 

A soft smile appears on Zhengting’s face hearing the “Mom” however realizing what the other boy actually said, he felt blood rush to his face making him flustered.

 

“Stop that. He’s just a… special friend.”

 

“Yeah, right. A friend who always visit Mr. Zhu Zhengting’s apartment EVERY night and stays for two to four hours? Just a friend. We get it.”

 

“He always visits me because -- Wait… how did you know that?”

 

“We did not install a cctv on your door. I swear!”

 

The older boy lets out a sigh and rolls his eyes at Justin who’s now awkwardly fiddling with his phone. Probably messaging Chengcheng, Zhengting’s other son and Justine’s favorite accomplice, that he accidently blurted out their darkest secret to their Zheng-ge.

 

“I swear tho, your overprotectiveness is kinda annoying and -- ”

 

“—and sweet.” Justin interrupts him and Zhengting almost whack him.

 

“and creepy”

 

“It’s because you need protection! Who knows what you’ve been doing under your sheets whenever you’re alone. Crying, maybe?”

 

“I stopped crying ages ago”

 

“Well, heard you crying yesterday” Justin says whilst crossing his arms,

 

“That’s because I almost failed Math!”

 

“Nope. I trust my beautiful ears. I heard HIS name. You were like “I love you --- “

 

Zhengting immediately covers the demon’s mouth to stop him from mentioning taboo-ed names.

 

“Stop. Okay? Let’s just go.” Zhengting tells him and started walking towards the other side of the street. Justin with his annoying toothy smile catches up and walks beside him.

 

So right at the other side of the street, Zhengting saw one of the most beautiful men his eyes ever laid upon, standing there with all his glory. The dimpled smile he always longed to see. It’s been two days since the last time he saw him. The said man smiled and waved at him. Zhengting smiled back in relief and happiness. Zhengting did miss him. He’s right, once again.

 

Zhengting run to him, forgetting Justin and everyone else, and gave the man the gentlest hug he could offer.

 

“So, how’s my sweetheart?”

 

“I—I’m fine. I miss you.”

 

“And so do I.”

 

“Yeah. And so do you, Yanjun.”

 


	2. He is and He is not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the first chapter! Here's the next one! More Zhengjun? More Zhengjun. ;)

 

Sometimes he wonders how things could’ve been if he only listened to him.

 

_New York_

 

Silence. _Too much silence can break you,_ he says. Yet I still love silence. It’s the tranquility and the nothingness in it that made me love it.

Habits. _You know what, these habits of yours will kill you someday,_ he says. I believed him. I stopped drinking, smoking and fighting with my fists. Those habits of mine weren’t the things that almost killed me.

Secrets. _You’re hiding something from me. I hate you for that,_ he says. He would hate me more the moment he discover my secret.

Departure. _Should I wait for you?_ he asks. **Of course you should. Wait for me.** The words I never did say.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

“Careful, sweetheart” Yanjun says whilst looking up to Zhengting, who’s standing on a stool, curious as to why the hell he’s been inspecting his unit’s door for an hour now.

“I’m always careful” not looking at Yanjun. Zhengting continues to inspect his door.

“Okay. So care to tell me why the door is much more important than me now?” he pulls over a chair and sat. Still looking at what Zhengting is doing.

“Well, it’s just that my cute kids installed a goddam cctv somewhere on this door.” Zhengting, still trying to look for the installed camera, exasperatedly says.  

Yanjun whistles and amusingly stares at the door. _I bet those kids were once devils._

“Quite the kids you got there. I would have jumped off a cliff if I were you”

“Who was that one guy again who told me they were cute?” Zhengting hums.

“What I said years ago was, it’s cute that you have kids, not that you have cute kids” he reminded him. Accidentally triggering a memory long been buried by the both of them.

_“You have kids? How cute.” Yanjun told Zhengting while they were having lunch at the cafeteria with their other friends. They’re not that close yet that’s why he was trying to have a conversation with the dance club member. He saw Zhangjing rolled his eyes. Yanjun tsk-ed at him before returning his attention back to Zhengting._

_“Yeah he has. They’re most of the time annoying but they’re adorable, right babe?” the man beside Yanjun confirmed with a loving look in his eyes. Zhengting blushed so hard, reached over and slapped the man on his arm._

 

 “O-oh.. did you” Zhengting inaudibly whispers and completely forgetting that he’s looking for something, steps down the stool and looks ahead of him. Looking somewhere beyond the present. Eyes in daze. Seeing this, Yanjun dashes over to him and cups Zhengting’s face.

“Oh my god. Sorry. Look at me, Zheng!” Yanjun hardened his grip on Zhengting’s. He yells at him once more before Zhengting’s gaze returned to normal and stares directly at Yanjun. He whimpers and leaned his forehead against Yanjun's.

“I’m sorry, Zheng” Yanjun whispers, hugs Zhengting and pulls him to his bedroom. He hugs him there again, sitted atop Zhengting’s bed.

“Stop saying sorry. I’m the one who’s sick. I’m the one who’s forcing you into this” Zhengting burying his nose on the crook of Yanjun’s neck. Inhaling his scent as if it will make him forget the very reason he’s behaving like a freak.

“First of all, you’re not sick. Second, no one’s forcing anyone here. And third, please trust me more” Yanjun says. Words so soft it brought shivers to Zhengting’s spine. Not a bad kind of shiver but that delightful kind of shiver.

“I’m sorry, too. Lately, these memories keep flashing like -- ”

“It’s alright. I understand. Should I call Justin? Or Chengcheng? Or the other kids?” Yanjun asks moving his hand to get his phone from his pocket. Warm fingers halt his action making his heart flutter for a short moment. He looks at Zhengting, reminding himself that what they have now was the fruit of broken ties and promises, unguarded hearts, betrayals and unwanted departures. The person in front of him, with a face that could make him bend and break, was the one who welcomed him and accepted him when he was about to drown in sadness and depression. They were both broken enough to know that only them could understand each other. They went through everything, were left behind to mend their own wounds. Yanjun would do anything to prevent Zhengting and himself from getting hurt again by the same people who’ve hurt and left them. And by anything, he meant by all means. Even if it also mean that they have to face those same people… again.

“Don’t. Please? Just… just stay here? You can go home tomorrow. I still have your clothes there in the closet. Don’t worry, I had them washed and made sure that they smell good…” Zhengting strolls his words on and on and then he stops. Flustered, he lifts up his head and looks at Yanjun. The former eyeing him carefully. Looking for something Zhengting doesn’t want him to find.

“Are you scared?” He asks him. Zhengting fervently shakes his head.

“I—im not. Now that you’re here” Zhengting stummers, couldn’t handle the sugary kind of sweetness Yanjun’s words possess.

“Zhengting… I think.. I mean.. Don’t you think it’s time for you to face him?” Yanjun is now sitting upfront. Hands intertwined with his hands. Fingers gripping hard as if begging for forgiveness.

“To face who?” there were times, very seldom if he may add, that Zhengting just want Yanjun to leave his side and to never see him again. Like this time.

“Zhengting..”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” but he wouldn't do that to Yanjun. He’s been with him all throughout these years. Never faltering. Never giving up on him.

“Zheng… I know where he is. I know where Ziy—“ t _his has to stop tho._

“Let’s go to sleep, Jun. hmm?” Zhengting tells him with a pretty gentle smile that makes Yanjun question his own sanity. He could have left Zhengting long time ago. He could have just followed that person’s advice and part ways with him. He could have just minded his own business and not complicate his life. But no. He did all the opposite. He minded, he cared and now he’s trapped. To say he does not love this new life is a lie, he loves Zhengting. He loves being beside him. He loves his smile. His hugs. And the stolen drunken kisses and cuddles they sometimes share. But how long would they last. How long would they choose to forget?

_I miss them, too, Zheng. I miss him, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, if this story confuses you or something, feel free to ask and comment. As I've said, the outcome of the story is still on process and undecided. I'm still unsure of the plot. However, I've wrote a few chapters in advance already and I might just edit them in case someone suggests something that would make this story more worthy of your time. As for the pairings, I do not want to disappoint some of you but let me just say this, I condemn constant pairing. Lol. The pairings are complicated and will be even more complicated as the story progresses. Just look at the tags and you'll know this will be a roller coaster ride. You'll see lots of pairings in this story and you'll then realize how trashy this story is. I swear. :)))
> 
> I've also changed the tone of some chap, I've added some cute banters and fluff to avoid making this full angst. Hahuhu. But still, the angst will prevail! Yahoo for the people out there who love to torture themselves. 
> 
> I was planning to do polls on Twitter but I'm now not really sure if I should continue doing the polls? I'm a very shy person and it's kinda embarrassing to reveal my @ here? Maybe soon? lol. Lemme overcome this shyness first. lol again. Well... Uhm. I have ranted enough, I guess. *scratches my head*
> 
> By the way, to those who have commented on my 1st chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH! And to the sweet readers who have left me kudos! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! I love you, fam!


	3. Who is he really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in love but not loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! Here's my update!

_He was and will always be his beginning and the end._

 

_New York_

A young man in a stylishly tailored black suit, brushed up silver hair and well-toned face decides that it’s better to just stare at his own reflection in the large window in front of him than socialize with the guests who he knows only talk to him and smile at him so they could get to his father’s good side. His friend, a lousy one at that, dared to laugh at him during handshakes and greetings seeing how he not-so-subtlety put spaces in between palms and tried not to stand too close for his comfort to his fathers’ friends and colleagues, it’s not as if he doesn’t like physical contact or what-not, he just abhors being used for other people’s gain.

The night’s cold and It’s raining outside. He can see few people running with hands or umbrella over their heads, trying their best not get drenched in the rain. Watching, the soft tugs in his heart became unbearable making it hard for his mind not to travel back into the time when his heart first felt the burning sensation of both love and jealousy.

_Two men were running under the rain. Laughing and hands interlocked. The taller one, face as blinding as the rays of the sun, was running with immediacy, couldn’t wait to see the love of his life while the shorter one was looking back and forth, the whole time, at the person’s face and their hands beautifully intertwined. It was as if the man was running with him to flee, away from all the complications love has brought them. His eyes continue to seek for the other man’s attention. Hearts full of excitement and unguarded hope. They were both in love but not loved._

 “Bored? Or very Bored? Because I am. Can we go home now?” a voice interrupts him from reminiscing the bittersweet past. _Perfect. Good riddance._

“We need to stay for a few more hours. Dad will surely scold me if I try to escape again” he tells his friend before grabbing a glass of wine from the passing waiter, not minding the numbers of glasses he already took before the current one.

His friend looks at him cautiously and calculating, walks closer to him. He eyes him up and classilu brushes invisible dust on his collar. “Mind you, we got a flight to catch tomorrow morning” his friend reminds him before turning back on his heels and comfortably views the outpour of the rain outside.

He presses his lips impatiently. Impatient for tomorrow to come and finally be home. “I know.. ”

“Of course you know. You’ve been waiting for this chance to finally return to Beijing for years now. Dunno what’s holding you back though.”

He forces out a sigh and blatantly ignores his friend’s last statement. “And I also don’t know why you chose to follow me here and stay with me for three whole years” he tells his friend instead. Sipping his glass and clicking his tongue. The drink tastes extra sweet for a wine.

“I’ve got nothing to lose” his friend turns evasively to pretend to do something else. He scoffs at the action.

“You’re such a lousy liar. You’re also waiting for this moment to go back and reunite with someone you lost long time ago. You’re just too dumb to realize that”

“I have a girlfriend!” His friend says with a defensive tone.

He chuckles and puts his hands on his hips. “Girlfriend my ass. What kind of a boyfriend talks to his girlfriend only through phone? You haven’t said “I love you” to her, yet, too. You never took her out. Now, where’s that so called girlfriend?” he didn’t know why and he didn’t dare ask but the moment they left their home country and stepped on a whole new different one, caused his friend to turn his personality 360 degrees. Seeing his friend whisk his way to women in this City gave him multiple shudders. His friend’s schedule was always packed due to numerous dates with different women. He also has gone on plenty of dates, but those dates were only exclusive for guys who, undeniably, have the traits and physical features fit to his taste. And his taste is very specific.

 _“Know what, I just noticed, your dates have this uncanny similarities to someone.. tall, pale, elegantly looking and dark eyes, it’s… interesting”_ His friend once told him.

“How did you even know that? Have you talked to Mei?” as to why his friend still acts as if he cares about the girl amuses him.

“I sometimes talk to her, you gave me her number, okay? She cried when I told her we’re going back to Beijing tomorrow. You’re so bad for not telling her so I told her to forget about your insensitive, disgusting ass and find a better man who will truly appreciate her” He says, directly mocking his friend.

His friend gasps dramatically and shrinks his eyes. “Fuck you and your mouth”

He chokes on his drink at what his friend blurted out. And his dear friend isn’t even the least worried that someone is choking to death. Typical him.

“Hey! I’m not the reason she cried and damn, you’ve been cursing a lot lately. You never cursed before” He says defiantly and flicks his friend’s forehead.

“I cursed a lot too before. You just never listen” he heard him say in a voice laced with a mixture of disappointment and irritation. He throws a glance at his small friend and drapes an arm on his shoulders.

“Fact. I never listen. I never once listen” he admits. Listening was difficult for him before. He was loud and confident. He loved to defy rules. He loved to do the opposite of everything. He loved to see people cry. He loved to break trusts and promises. He loved to hear people beg on their knees, crying out of frustration and anger directed at him. He loved one man. He loved him so much he took him away from the person he loved the most. He loved him so much he was willing to change. He loved him so much he killed. And that's it. 

“Yeah” his friend grumbles.

“Yeah” he adds. But he’s learnt his lesson.

“How are you going to face Ziyi now, Xukun?” with that, he shuts down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for not giving up on this story! For the new readers, welcome to "Labels" and to those who have left encouraging comments, I love you, guys! 
> 
> So, there you go, a mysterious Xukun finally appeared! And who's the friend? What is happening now??????  
> As I have mentioned, I was unsure to do the polls but a few readers have commented and encouraged me to proceed with the polls. Please join the poll party here @zztmymans and DM me if you have questions and suggestions. Thank you very much! I'll wait for y'all! :))))
> 
> ******
> 
> UPDATE! I finally posted the first poll! Please choose which past relationship or pair's backstory you would like to know and discover? Will the relationship be platonic? non-platonic? tragic? fluffy? Or just downright a pair of crackheads without much contribution to the story? Will they be able uncover/discover buried secrets and past relationships? Next chapter will be posted after the poll ends. See you there!! Drop by and say hello, too. Let's be friends. :))


End file.
